Disney Heroes Episode: The Fantastic 4
Disney Heroes Episode: The Fantastic 4 Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode Kim, Ann & Joss must help the Avengers stop Dr. Doom from blowing up the 'Big Ben' in London but when Broly attacks Downtown, the Fantastic 4 arrives to assist Ann The Episode Act 1 It begins with Kim & Ann including Sora & Kairi getting thier 1st Task by the Police Chief & Tony Stark to stop Dr. Doom...protect the 'Big Ben' in London until the Fantastic 4 arrives. Then Ann shows Ariel and Melody the Girl activities they'll be doing for the next 5 days At the Death Star, Dr. Doom meets Venom, Broly & Shredder by his greeting. Venom wants him to join his Army and together, they can destroy the Disney Heroes & lure Ann to the Dark Side. Doom agrees on 1 condition 'Leave Ann Possible and Reed Richards to me, they're mine to face alone'. Act 2 In London, Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi & the Avengers arrived and see a tiny Imperial base near the Big Ben. Kim has an idea to sneak in by Cloaking suits and they got into the base by taking out 2 Storm Troopers and a Super Battle Droid as they sneak into the Control Chamber but Dr. Doom shows up and greets his introduction, he asks to know the location of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and he'll spare their lives. Joss refuses to tell anyone about the Emeralds and Doom fires a electric bolt to send her upwards. Hailey & Violet use the ropes, but forgot to check it's secured and the result sends a lighting bolt to the new Skyscraper making the rooftop burn, then Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch and the Thing take out 20 Battle Droids but Doom escapes in his mini aircraft heading for 'Big Ben' They head for the Subway and Invisible Woman use her healing powers to restore Joss to normal, they introduced as the 'Fantastic 4'. Reed Richards is Mr Fantastic, Susan Storm is Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm is Human Torch and Ben Grim is the Thing. They told them that a year ago they were exposed by Space Radiation giving them special powers to protect Earth, Ann asked that a war is caused by Venom and Dr. Doom is planning to destroy Earth with 150 Metal Storm Troopers and a Imperial Federation Ship, the Fantastic 4 agrees to join them and they must stop Dr Doom from blowing up the 'Big Ben' Act 3 They got to the 'Big Ben' and saw Dr. Doom & Broly set the detonator for 10 Minutes, Ann tells Broly not to do this and he asks Doom to retreat into the Imperial Ship while he handles the Fantastic 4. Things went bleak for Human Torch, Sora and Kim, but Ann, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman & the Thing got the upper hand with Teamwork including Iron Man & Spider-Man's help and Kairi disables the Detonator with 20 seconds to spare, Broly finds the 2 Chaos Emeralds and he escapes by teleport As our Heroes head back to New York City, Ann thinks about what Dr. Doom is planning on destroying Earth and Kim tells her mom 'I have no idea, but we must be ready for anything' Quotes Mr Fantastic: 'It begin nearly 4 years ago before Venom launched a war on Earth, we were in the Space Station with Victor Von Doom planning to collect Cosmic Space Radiation that created Life on Earth 500 Million Years ago and with it, the sample can unlock our new D.N.A to cure all Diseases and Increase Human Life to 200 years. But instead the Radiation struck us causing our D.N.A to alter, gained powers and became the Fantastic 4' Kim Possible: 'That...is...so not the Drama' Kairi: 'So you gained new powers from the Space Radiation and learned to harness it?' The Thing: 'It's a catchy trick, but I can handle it' Melody: 'What did you do?' Ann Possible: 'I had the time of my life, and this is gonna be your lucky week' Ariel: 'But my daughter doesn't want to get into trouble' Spider-Man: 'Trouble? The word 'Trouble' is our code of honor, and we can do anything at HQ' Joss Possible: 'For example, you can help Heroes succeed on missions, spend time with friends and have fun. It's 100% all-star adventures protecting Earth' Kim Possible: 'But most important of all, it's about freedom (She hands Melody an America Flag) Freedom to enjoy life by the cosmos of the Universe...so are you ready to enjoy Spring Break?' Melody: 'I am born ready, but I'm gonna need some protection' (She takes a mini lightsaber) Ann Possible: 'Whoa there, you can take laser-proof vest, mini stun device even a cloaking device. But if you need it, better hide it for situations' Joss Possible: (Yawns) 'What happened to me? I was struck by Electric and passed out' The Thing: 'Sue has used her force to heal you to health' Melody: 'So this is London' Ann Possible: 'Correct, but we're here to complete a mission instead of sightseeing' Kairi: 'Dr. Doom can't be that far from this area' Dr. Doom: 'Let me introduce myself, I am Victor Von Doom...but call me 'Doom' for short. Now I don't have a lot of time to deal with this, but tell me where I can find the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and i'll get out of your hair' Joss Possible: 'I got no idea about your evil plan, but you're going straight to jail...Max Security style!' Ann Possible: 'Dr. Doom is planning something, but it could be big and dangerous' Kim Possible: 'I have no idea, but we must be ready for anything' Sora: 'He's about to make his move' Dr. Doom: 'How about you just quit while being ahead' Spider-Man: (He and Iron Man shows up) 'Do you know when enemies hear the word 'quit'? Because they're too chicken out' Iron Man: 'You might want to retreat from us because your Apocalypse Book is overdue to return back into the Library' Dr. Doom: 'Now give up or fall' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Not today' (She miss the attack and hit Dr Doom at the chest) (At Disney Heroes HQ after the London attack) (Fake News Reporter): 'Although London is safe from Dr. Doom, the rooftop of the new Skyscraper is damaged during the attack and the Disney Heroes fell hard. It was a Utter Disaster due to the fault of 2 Hero key-members. Violet Parr and Hailey Long have caused damaged, plus Monique had this to say. (Monique): 'Maybe Earth can try to stop Dr. Doom without our help' (Fake News Reporter): 'And it looks like planet Earth will have to for a while' Akima: (She turns off the Flat-Screen TV) 'It's my fault, I told Violet and Hailey to get the ropes' Nani: 'No, Akima. It's was me who suppose to check if Dr. Doom is caught' Kairi: 'Actually, I'm the one who made Violet attack the enemy without making a plan' Ann Possible: 'The fault is mine, we know how Violet & Hayley Long can be in dangers. But for now, we must be on more alert, prepared and Armed' Sora: 'I'll look on information for Dr. Doom's plan' Namine: (She walks to Violet Parr) 'What's wrong, Violet?' Violet: 'We're screw-ups. Every time I try to make something, I fail and get into trouble' Hailey Long: 'Maybe we should act like Junior Heroes' Violet: 'Great idea, let's figure out a plan' Melody: 'I have an idea, maybe I can give you nail painting' Namine: 'I can help you become Junior Avengers' Violet: 'No problem' Ariel: 'Uh-oh, Dinner starts in less than 15 minutes' Kim Possible: 'That means the sun goes down at 6 Pm. I think you should wear these. (She hands those 2 a watch) This will keep track of time and give you protection, if you know what I mean' Ann Possible: 'Visiting hours outside of HQ is over at Sunset so if you want to avoid Curfew, we better book' (In the Kitchen, Goku shows Ariel and Melody a healthy Protein Breakfast Drink) Goku: 'All we need is a few Banana slices, 2 Carrot sticks, twin of Eggs and Tuna...including a drop of Mint' (Then he mixes it and pours 2 small glasses) Nick Fury: 'You'll be running 40 Yards in 4.5' (But then Melody press a button and the Protein shake shoots upwards) Melody: 'oops' Nick Fury: (Sighs) 'I wanna show you something... (He takes Melody's Notepad and draws a play) you know what a Playbook is?' Ariel: 'The X's are for kiss and the O's are for hug' Nick Fury: 'Wrong, the X's is 'Stay out of the Areas' and the O's is 'Open Access' Bulma: 'Take for example, you want to get a afternoon Snack in the Kitchen? Use a flying buttonhook but instead you use a blender at the X! (Buzzer Sound) Wrong move and off limits, because you made a mess here' Nick Fury: 'This is your Game Plan, so Learn, Live, and Love it' Ann Possible: 'This is where you'll sleep (She shows those 2 a pink Suite bedroom) Kimmy and I did the model' Melody: 'This is amazing (She relax on the waterbed) It's a waterbed' Ariel: 'It's not much but I like it' (Dr. Doom has a Flashback about Venom's deal) Dr. Doom: 'If I can lure Ann Possible into a trap, the Fantastic 4 will be yours to defeat without a problem' Venom: 'Very well. But if you fail, then Broly will be disapointed for your plan on destroying Earth' Dr. Doom: 'You have my word' (Goku, Gohan Jr, Sora, Riku, Peter Parker, Trunks Jr and Goten watch the Basketball match when at the final play of the game, the channel switched to Disney Channel) Goten: 'Oh-no! We're missing the final play' Human Torch: 'Can someone change the channel' Sora: 'Quickly, get it back!' Peter Parker: 'I'm trying! (But when they did, their team wins the game) Melody' Melody: 'Oops' Sora: 'What did I tell you about touching the Remote? Bath and Bed...now' Ariel: 'Now I'll add bubble bath and perfect, time for a relaxation. (She puts on her bathing suit and she jumps in with Melody) (1 minute later in the Living Room, Stitch runs to the others worried) Stitch: 'Aah! naga-bubble' Nani: 'Stitch, what is it?' Kairi: 'oh-no, Ariel and Melody! (She runs into the large Jacuzzi and fell into the water with bubbles) (30 seconds later, she comes to Ariel with a smile) Kairi: 'I'm not going to yell, we'll just have a short talk= (But then she sees her small Basketball with rainbow colors) you colored...my Basketball?' Ariel: 'It's Melody's art' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork